godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaira
Gaira is a current member of the Earth Conquerors. Gaira was captured in China but escaped and fought Varan in 2010. He soon reunites with Sanda and the two face off against Godzilla but they aid him later in the Trilopod War. Gaira and Sanda live peacefully together instead of join the Earth Defenders but Gaira is persuaded to join the Earth Conquerors by SpaceGodzilla. Appearance Gaira resembles a humanoid giant with green skin and green fur. The fur hangs loose and somewhat resembles sea weed. The top of his head is flat and his eyes are yellow with red pupils. His nose is very large and wide. Gaira has an under bite, with two fangs on the lower jaw extended outwards. He has sharp almost claw like fingernails on his hands. Personality In the past, Gaira was very much like his brother Sanda and was curious of humans. However, after he was captured, held captive and tortured by the Chinese military, he developed a deep hatred and a grudge towards humans and is much more savage when in battle than Sanda. Despite he and Sanda not being able to see eye-to-eye and sharing a sort of rivalry, he does genuinely care for his brother and will protect him from harm, like when he saved him from being hit by Godzilla's Atomic Breath in Brisbane. History Not much is known about Gaira's past except that at some point before the Devonian Arc, he was kidnapped by the Chinese military and held against his will, which gave birth to his deep grudge towards humans. Synopsis Devonian Arc In Huanren Reservoir,China 2010, during a battle between Rodan and Varan, Gaira was kept in an underground mountain base and was discovered by Lucy Caprell. A Chinesse General explains that Gaira was captured when he was attacking in China but they also decided to keep him in captivity as a potential weapon. As the base is being destroyed by Varan and Rodan's battle, the humans begin to evacuate the base but Lucy goes to release Gaira before joining the others. When Rodan retreats, Gaira faces Varan in combat. Despite the Gargantuas smaller size, Gaira is able to overpower Varan with his own physical strength and make-shift weapons he could lay he hands on. As Varan begun to retreat, Gaira grabbed onto his tail, hitching a ride as Varan glides towards the sea. As they fly, Gaira sees his brother Sanda reaching out to him before he and Varan disappear into the ocean. At some point Sanda went into the ocean to find Gaira but the Green Gargantua attacked his brother. As the brothers swim towards dry land, their sent is picked up by Godzilla who was searching for Titanosaurus, Gezora and Manda. Godzilla decides to swim after the humanoid giants. As Gaira arrives in Brisbane Australia, he sees Sanda and tackles him, saving his brother as Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at them. With Sanda still injured, Gaira helps his brother retreat as Godzilla is distracted by the military. As the brothers move further into the city, Gaira is attacked by a tank and he reliates. Sanda tries to stop him but Gaira punches him. Just as Brown Gargantua is about to fight back they are interrupted by Godzilla. As Godilla is about to fire his Atomic Breath at Sanda, Gaira bites Godzilla's arm which cancles the attack. Gaira and Sanda then begin to team up against Godzilla, Gaira amanges to slash at Godzilla's face with his sharp claws, leaving a gash. Godzila begins to stomp on Gaira until he is distracted by the CKR. As Godzilla tries to attack Sanda, Gaira grabs him by the tail, causing Godzilla to fire his atomic beam at a build which collapse on him. Gaira is them whacked by Godzilla's tail, knocking him out. After Sanda manages to send Godzilla in retreat Gaira and his brother are transported the Monster Islands. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Gaira and Sanda still spend heir time on Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon and Kumonga. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refuge on the Monster Islands, Gaira and the other resident kaiju sense Battra coming to the Islands. Soon the Trilopods invade, Gaira and Sanda manages to fight off the alien kaiju. When Sanda is being overpowered by a Trilopod Beta, Gaira attacks it and he and his brother managed to kill the Trilopod. However when they face against a Trilopod/Kumonga hybrid, Gaira is ensnared and trapped in the hybrids webbing. Gaira and Sanda are soon overpowered and like many other Earth Monsters, are captured by the Trilopods, have their DNA absorbed and are trapped in their hive. Fortunitly, Gaira and the other captured kaiju are released by King Caesar and they all rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod Hybrids. Gaira teams up with Anguirus as they destroy as Trilopod/Gezora Hybrid. However when the Trilopod Queen Magita appears, Gaira and the other monsters are unable to overpower her and are soon defeated until Godzilla manages to absorb their energy as he unlocks burning mode and finally kills Magita. Gaira and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Unlike the majority of the earth kaiju in the Trilopod war, Gaira and Sanda didn't join the Earth Defenders. Instead they followed their own path, to try and live a peaceful life. However SpaceGodzilla managed to convice Gaira to join his new kaiju faction: The Earth Conquerors. His brother forcefully joined as well. In 2016 after Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah return from their mission in Brisbane. Garia mocks them for how they failed, until Gezora states how Gaira himself was defeated by Godzilla, Gaira tries to retaliate but is stopped by Sanda. SpaceGodzilla then announces they the team is ready to face Godzilla and his Earth Defenders. The Earth Conquerors then confront the Earth Defenders on Monster Islands. As the kaiju factions are about to attack each other, a magic circle appears above the islands and sucks in all the kaiju, where they are transported to Earth Land. Soon Gaira and the other Earth Conquerors manage to find the source of the magic circle which is the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. They board the Dark Guild's Airship and confront them. When he two evil team realize that both of their major enemies (The Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail) have joined forces, an alliance is made between Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Tenrou Island Arc As the Airship is reaching Tenrou Island, the Earth Conqueors prepare themselves, Gaira is pumped but when Sanda asks his they could avoid fighting, Gaira hits him. When Battra tells Gaira, Sanda was only speaking his mind, Gaira mentions how Battra killed Mothra only to be tackled by the black moth but SpaceGodzilla stops the fight. When a giant-size Makaorv Dreyer tries to block the airships path Gaira and the other Earth Conqueors and Grimoire Heart are transported to the island via Caprico. When on Tenrou Island, Gaira and Sanda team up as they search for any members of Fairy Tail or the Earth Defenders. However Gaira in left frustrated when they are unable to find anyone as he wants to fight. Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his smaller size compared to the majority of kaiju, Gaira is extremely tough. In physical strength he was able to overpower Varan to the point he was forced to retreat. He is tenacious enough to attack Godzilla head on and when team up with Sanda and Anguirus, was able to kill a Trilopod or two. His claws are shown to be able to cut through Godzilla's skin and leave a deep gash. His fangs can also pierce Godzilla skin as well. He is quite a strong swimmer compared to his brother. He is strong to lift Varan by the head. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters